Time, Space, and Those Between
by Dangles Arthur Khanrad
Summary: "Ah, I see you, future, and all your darkness... I see those you hurt, and those that shall hurt you. But what I don't understand, is how there are some that can twist you and mold you to their will... Those that travel through time and change you by changing the unchanging past."
1. Prologue

Here's a new story from me, folks! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

"Wahwah, uhuh, hulla pula, wahwah..." The chant reached out to the corners of time and spread through the core of the universe, known to some as the planet egg. The old fox looked deeply into his crystal ball and smiled sadly. "Ah, I see you, future, and all your darkness... I see those you hurt, and those that shall hurt you. But what I don't understand, is how there are some that can twist you and mold you to their will... Those that travel through time and change you by changing the unchanging past." He chuckled darkly and smoothed his hands over the surface of his clairvoyance orb, watching the figures move through its center. "Now it is time for you to see me, Merlin Prower, the man who has hidden from your flow far too long..."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

Small focused eyes moved beneath heavy lids that covered sight, struggling of breath, the lashing out of hands and feet.

" _Wahwa... u.. la pula..."_

 _.. .. .. .. .._

" _Your future... Your future..."_

" _Time... darkness... ... change..."_

" _You have hurt... those .. ...wil.. hurt.."_

 _.. .. .. .. .._

" _What is meant cannot be undone."_

The panting mobian flashed awake from his sleep. His breath was heavy, his body beginning to sweat. He sighed, kicking up from his bed. This was the third dream he had in the last week, the same dream. The voices began to haunt him, he was beginning to fear what was to come. The black skunk made his way through the small log building. To the end of his quarters to the washroom where he stopped. He splashed his furry face with cold water from the basin in the room, and looked up at himself in the small glass mirror. His blue eyes were reddened from the rough night, and the white fur on his cheeks was going ins several different directions from the fitful positions he had slept in. he washed his fur, brushing back the tuft on his head, combing his face with a small wooden comb. "Ah!" he pulled too quickly, and yanked out a small mat of hair. He sighed to himself, closing his eyes in discomfort.

"Geoffrey!"

He startled at the voice, looking up quickly "Ahem! Geoffrey Geoffrey!" he looked down, chuckling. He tied on his green bandanna, and pulled on his boots. He made his way to the door of his small lodge, and sighed. He reached forward, turning the simple lock and opening the door. "Oh come on Lien, its 5 in the morning.. Can't I get any rest?" Geoffrey gave a slight grin, and the echidna girl smiled. Lien lived next-door to Geoffrey, and now stood directly outside of his door underneath the wooden canopy of the lodge. Rain was coming down outside, and though the wind hadn't entered beneath the shelter, Geoffrey still felt cold. He shivered, and Lien glanced at him. "You okay?" she asked, the skunk nodded, and Lien looked away. "Yeah, you seem like you going somewhere." She glanced at his feet, "Hey, your boot's untied!" Geoffrey glanced down, "Hm? oh.." he bent down, tyeing the string, his fingers shaking. "Thanks," he said, standing up. He gave a grim smile, and Lien lowered her brows. She pushed back her wavy thick red hair, looking him up and down with eyes barely a shade darker than his own. "You sure everything okay?" She asked again, backing a bit closer to the door of her room. A moment passed as Geoffrey paused, he looked at his friend. "Yeah," he smiled. "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."


	3. Chapter 2

" _Huh huh, o hoa hoa ho, wuli puli, yah uah..."_ The Mobian Troll laughed slightly, watching the fox dance in slow circles around his strange floor paintings and occasionally checking his crystal ball to see new snippets of the future, particularly the future of a certain skunk... Ixis stayed cloaked by the branches of trees, watching through his own Wizard orb. Merlin was by no means a fool and could often sense when he was being watched, but he was no match for Ixis Naugus' endless powers and abilities, no one was for that matter.

" _Wahwah hulupula, ho ho wuli puli, ywa ywa..."_ the elderly fox stopped for a moment to gaze deeply into his orb, running his knarled fingers across the smooth surface, watching wide eyed as the figures moved below. He looked up suddenly, and Ixis nearly squeaked in surprise when their eyes met, and his heart just about stopped... if he had a heart.

"Walter," the fox breathed, and there was nothing the troll could do when the trees surrounding him transformed into a pitch black cave filled with horrifying sounds... sounds of dragons...

 _ **MUAUAUAUAU!**_

Geoffrey's feet crunched through fallen leaves and dead branches as he moved through the forest, kicking away rocks as he saw fit. _"What is meant cannot be undone."_ He shivered, and wished he had brought a coat... but the shivers were not from the cold, for it was not cold. It was very warm... too warm. Perhaps he should have asked Lien to accompany him... He shook his head. No. He couldn't let her know that anything was wrong. "Nothing's wrong," he hissed through clenched teeth, shaking his head again. But there was, wasn't there? His dreams, his sleepless nights, they were all caused by something, something that wasn't entirely right. Something that wasn't entirely mortal...

" _You're not entirely mortal..."_ He jumped and jerked his head up quickly, searching the trees as he whipped out his crossbow and readied a bolt. "Who's there!" he shouted, heart thundering in his ears. "Answer me now, fool!" But there was no answer, only silence, and he knew that whatever had spoken to him had no intention of answering him. Maybe whoever.. whatever had spoken was just in his mind... He shook his head. no. he was not crazy. Tired, maybe, weary, yes, but definitely not crazy. _"Are you sure about that, boy?"_ He swung around, but still nothing. A voice laughed, and he couldn't tell where it was coming from... his head was pounding and he couldn't think straight. _"You're not as sane as you'd like to think!"_ the voice spoke in a sing-song tune now, and it was taunting him.

"Just tell me who you are!" the skunk shouted, voice hoarse. His vision blurred, and he swayed slightly. "W-who, are.. you..." A figure emerged from the mist, except, there had been no mist... only clear, night air. Red... Red, clothed in dark material. A hand reached down and covered his eyes. "Sleep now boy..." it laughed again. "No... you're already asleep... asleep and dreaming. So wake, wake before the sun has risen..."


	4. Chapter 3

The sky was still, though it seemed the clouds were spinning. Geoffrey pushed himself up from the dirt, it was morning. He felt sickly, and awkwardly turned sideways in his seated position, vomiting into the forest needles on the ground. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, cringing as he tried harder to stand. Still his legs were waving, and his mind was to. _"What is meant cannot be undone."_ The words sounded again through his thoughts, but they were still, quiet. More of speaking in truth than in taunting confusion. "Ah!" The young skunk gave a shout. He looked down at his leg, not seeing the blood before, just now feeling the pain. Several of his own crossbow bolts stuck out from the flesh, his dark fur matted with the red of his own blood. He looked around wearily, franticly. He heard footsteps in the forest, closer, voices. "Lien!" he called desperately, his feet giving way beneath him. "Lien!" he shouted louder. In a quick, sudden action, the noises of the forest stopped, and Geoffrey held his breath. He began falling backwards, but was caught by a carmine colored hand.

"Geoffrey!" the worried girl swiftly knelt at his side, glancing over his wounded leg. "What happened?!" she was already scanning the woods, but when she glanced down at her friend again, she noticed the small wooden crossbow a few feet from where he lay, broken and splashed with blood. "Oh for goodness sakes!" She helped the dazed skunk to his feet, and the two limped awkwardly back from the woods.

Smoke was already rising from chimneys of the small town's inn. The few inhabitants of the surrounding lands came and gathered in the clearing of which it was built. Lien and Geoffrey's lodge set a few yards away from what some called a village, though the girl realized that someone else was likely to be found who was better tending to his wounds then herself. "Come on.." she encouraged, hoisting Geoffrey higher onto her shoulder. His feet began to drag, and she quickly stopped, laying him in the grass temporarily.

The small mass of people who gathered near the small tavern were mostly looking for a warm meal and a bit of nice conversation, but most all thoughts were cast aside as the red echidna stepped in the door, her friend semi unconscious in her arms, broken bolts protruding from his bloodied leg. Gasps came from several directions, but the tavern owners shooed them away, gesturing for the girl to set down the injured skunk as they brought forth a small torn blanket from beneath the counter.

Lien sighed as the older couple washed and tended to his wounds, she looked up, gritting her teeth and quietly speaking through moistened eyes. "Curse you Geoffrey.."


End file.
